Back to Gravity Falls
by mon-ra
Summary: Continuing on from Pacifica's Revenge and Attack of Gary Bitie's Monster Alliance. It has been 20 years since Dipper first came to Gravity Falls. Now he has returned along with estrange his son Tyrone, to work for his old flame Pacifica Northwest and her daughter Amelia. What sort of adventures awaits this new generation? Can they survive the mysteries of Gravity Falls?
1. Start of a new life

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GRAVITY FALLS  
>AN: This story takes place in the alternate future from my 'Attack of Gray Bitie's Monster Alliance' chapters 11-13.**

On a lonely road somewhere in the middle of Oregon, a small car made its way towards a small unassuming town. Inside the vehicle Dipper Pines, a average 32 year old single father at the wheel, and sitting next to him is his 12 year son Tyrone who is otherwise too preoccupied with his portable game to care about anything going on. "Here we are son, Gravity Falls." Dipper said eagerly as they drove into town.

"This place is a dump," Tyrone said without even bothering to look up from his game.

"Heh, I said the same thing when I first came here, but mark my words, this place is a lot more interesting than it seems." Dipper promised.

"Whatever," Tyrone sulked as he continued to play his video game.

Sighing sadly Dipper made another attempt to connect with his son. "Look Tyrone, I know this is a big adjustment, having to move and all, but this was the only place I can find work, so please work with me here?" Dipper pleaded.

"I wouldn't have to move if I was living with mom instead of you!" Tyrone accused.

Dipper was taken back by his son's statement, but maintained his composure. "I'm sure you will come to like it here. After all me and your Aunt Mabel had a lot of fond memories of this place." Dipper said hoping to change the subject.

"Oh, you mean like the fond memories of you two chasing little animals in the woods pretending that they were some big scary monsters? Or fighting the sweater monster living in your closet?" Tyrone scoffed.

"It wasn't a sweater monster, it was an invisible wizard." Dipper corrected him only to realize that was the wrong thing to say.

"It's that kind of childish delusions why mom left you!" Tyrone snapped. Dipper was stunned to silence by his son's accusations. True Dipper's obsession with the paranormal is one of the reasons his wife/Tyrone's mother Tracy left them; but it's not the main reason she left.

* * *

><p>Dipper met her back when he was in college. For the sake of his grades, and not wanting to owe a fortune in student loans, Dipper put his hobbies on hold and studied very hard. He quickly established himself as a math wiz, even beating a supercomputer in advance calculus. He then accidentally designed an advanced rocket engine, one that was much more powerful and energy efficient than current ones, which he sold to NASA for an impressive sum. It was after he made his first fortune that Tracy came into his life. She seemed nice, at first, even sharing his passion for the paranormal; and not ridiculing Dipper's embarrassing traits, like his sweating problem for one. Even his sister Mabel seemed to approve of her. The two married shortly after college and Tyrone came a few months after that. It was about this time that Tracy began to show her true self. She had expensive tastes, often spending money faster than they could make it. She had assumed that Dipper would continue making innovative technologies and possibly start his own company. Giving her the life of luxury she believes she deserves, but what she didn't know was that engine designing was only a means to end for Dipper. His real passion was looking for monsters, and the selling of the rocket engine was only intended to be start up money to finance his expeditions. Sadly that dream never left the planing stages as his wife started spending all his money for her own extravagant desires. Dipper was forced to take up three part time jobs to pay for his wife's excessive spending, but that would barely cover one of her credit cards.<p>

Upset and frustrated that Dipper didn't give her the life she wanted, she vented all of her anger at Tyrone. Often blaming Dipper's weird obsession with monsters as to why they are living in poverty. Even though technically they were in low middle class. This of course planted the seeds of discontent in Tyrone's heart as he started believing that all their problems really is his father's fault. When Tyrone was 10, Tracy finally filed for divorce. Needless to say, after putting up a not so convincing sob story, the judge ruled in her favor giving her mostly everything. Leaving Dipper with only sole custody of Tyrone and her debts. Both of which she wanted nothing to do with. After the divorce was finalized, she disconnected her phone number and leaves, leaving Dipper with no means of contacting her. Naturally Tyrone blames him for that as well.

For the next couple of years, Dipper worked diligently with his jobs and being a single father. Frequently asking family and friends for help. Thankfully he only had to cover the debts she had when they were married, any new charges weren't being billed to him. He'd figured that she'd probably found some new sucker to leech off of. Then tragedy struck, Dipper was laid off of not one but all three jobs at the same time! (What are the odds) Dipper was at a loss of what to do, he'd already owed a lot to too many people. Desperate, Dipper decided to call upon those who live in the one place he wanted to, but was reluctant to, return to...

* * *

><p>Dipper pulled the car up to an old cabin and got out. Tyrone got out as well, mainly because he wanted to stretch his legs. "Where are we?" Tyrone asked his father.<p>

"Son, welcome to the Mystery 'S'hack," Dipper announced proudly. Tyrone has heard about the Mystery Shack from his father and Aunt Mabel. They always made it seemed like a place of wonder, but now seeing the rickety old cabin, whose sign is still isn't fixed, he wasn't impressed.

"Come on inside," Dipper said gesturing his son to follow him. Tyrone groaned in frustration as he followed his father in.

Dipper knocked on the door. "We're closed, come back whenever I feel like opening!" a crabby old voice yelled.

"Grunkle Stan, it's me Dipper!" Dipper yelled.

"Dipper?" Stan opened the door revealing a wrinkly old man supporting himself with an 8-ball cane. "Dipper, my great nephew! You haven't changed a bit!" Stan cried giving Tyrone a hug.

"Hey let go of me!" Tyrone yelled struggling to get out of Stan's hug.

"Grunkle Stan I'm over here. That's my son." Dipper announced. This caused Stan to let go of Tyrone.

"Grunkle Stan, Tyrone, Tyrone, this is your Great Great Uncle Stan." Dipper introduced.

"Wow, you're old," Tyrone said bluntly getting a good look at Stan.

"Believe it or not, but he was this old when I was your age," Dipper whispered to his son.

"Hah feisty, I like this kid already!" Stan laughed slapping Tyrone on the back. "So you have a kid huh? You mean you actually found someone who will marry you!" Stan said with amazement.

"Grunkle Stan you were there at my wedding," Dipper reminded him with annoyance.

"Just joshing you, I know that!" Stan laughed. "So where's the misses? Did she rob you blind and ran off yet?" Dipper's silence was all the answer he needed. "Yeah that's why I never married," Stan said proudly before coughing.

"Stan it's time for your medicine!" a female voice from the kitchen called out. Tyrone turned to see a beautiful woman carrying a small pill and a glass of water. "Oh we have company? Dipper, is that you?"

"Hey Wendy," Dipper blushed.

"And is that Tyrone? Aw, you look just like your dad at your age." Wendy cooed. That's when Stan started coughing even harder. "Here you old man," Wendy complained handing Stan the pill and water. Stan immediately grabbed the medicine and swallowed it quickly.

"Thanks Wendy, what will I do without you?" Stan teased.

"Probably croak you old geezer," Wendy said rolling her eyes. "So Dipper, you're finally back." she said turning to him.

"Yeah times are tough and I needed a job." Dipper admitted.

"So you've come to beg for your old job back? I can get your room ready." Wendy joked.

"If it's available," Dipper joked.

"What!?" Stan and Tyrone screamed. Tyrone cringed at the idea of living in this shack. Stan not liking the idea of having two more mouths to feed.

"Just kidding, I already have a job lined up." Dipper laughed.

"Oh where?" they all asked.

"It's at Pafisca's..." Dipper mumbled. Tyrone noticed that Stan and Wendy's jaw dropped.

"Dipper are you crazy! Going back to that dame!" Stan screamed only to start coughing again.

"She promised us room and board!" Dipper argued. "Plus a decent pay."

"Oh well that different then," Stan said breathing a sigh of relief. He was afraid that Dipper was going to be living here in the Shack while working for Ms. Northwest.

"Who are they talking about?" Tyrone asked.

"Pacifica Northwest, the riches girl in Gravity Falls, and like me she's Dipper's ex-girlfriend." Wendy informed him. This time it's Tyrone's turn to drop his jaw. He always assumed that his mom was the only girl his dad ever loved. To hear that he not only dated Wendy, but he also dated this Pacifica girl was shocking to say the least.

"Speaking of which, we really need to get going, bye Grunkle Stan, Wendy, it was really nice seeing you again." Dipper said getting up.

"It was great to see you too. Both of you." Stan said affectionately. "And since you'll be sticking around, be sure to visit from time to time."

"Sure thing Grunkle Stan," Dipper promised.

"Yeah, I need someone to fill in the wolfboy costume!" Stan laughed holding up the dreaded outfit that still haunts Dipper's dreams.

* * *

><p>Later at the Northwest estate, Tyrone stared in marvel at how grand the big mansion is and couldn't believe that he would be living here. As they reached the front door there was about a dozen people waiting for them. Two of which stood out as they weren't wearing servants' clothing. One was a lady with big blond hair and way too much makeup, the other was a little girl with auburn hair that had an 'I really don't want to be here' look on her face. "Hello Dipper long time no see." the woman who Tyrone assumes is Pacifica greeted.<p>

"Hello Pacifica, you're looking as beautiful as ever." Dipper stuttered. "Though I do wish you'd tone it down with the makeup. You actually look better without it."

"Oh Dipper flattery will get you..." Pacifica paused dramatically as she got closer. "Everything." she whispered seductively into his ear, causing Dipper's spine to tingle. Even after all these years apart she is still able to excite him.

"And this is my son Tyrone," Dipper said nervously trying to change the subject.

"Aw how cute, he looks just like you. Only with out the hat." Pacifica squealed.

"I don't like hats," Tyrone said dryly. Due to his utter disdain for his father, Tyrone developed a habit of not doing anything his father does. Since Dipper likes to wear hats, Tyrone avoids wearing them.

"Feisty," Pacifica laughed. "Anyways, this is my daughter, Amelia. I'm sure the two of you will become great friends."

"Sure whatever," Amelia scoffed not even looking at Tyrone before going back inside and heading towards her room.

"What am I going to do with her," Pacifica shaking her head sadly. "Oh where are my manners, come on in." she invited. Pacifica led the Pines boys to a large room with two beds. "This will be your room," Pacifica said. "And those will be your work clothes." Pointing to a set of uniforms in the closet.

"Dad what is going on here?" Tyrone demanded.

"Well Tyrone, that job offer I was talking about. It's a butler position." Dipper said. At this point whatever respect Tyrone had for his father was gone.

"Well mom always said you'd end up as a monkey. Looks like she was right as usual." Tyrone said harshly. Dipper and Pacifica were taken back by his statement.

Pacifica was going to let Tyrone live here for free, being Dipper's kid and all, but after that rude remark, she decided to punish the little brat. "And these are yours," Pacifica said pulling out the same butler's outfit that Dipper worn all those years ago.

"Pacifica this wasn't the deal!" Dipper argued.

"I know, but Amelia needs her own personal butler, and since you two are living here for free, it's only fair." Pacifica smiled.

"Oh no! No way, am I doing to degrade myself playing kiss up to some snotty rich kid!" Tyrone snapped.

"Then you are free to leave. The door is right over there." Pacifica said coldly while at the same time giving Dipper a wink.

Tyrone made his way to the door, only to realize that his father was moving. "Dad?" Tyrone asked nervously.

"Sorry son, but I need this job, and look, this room alone is way better than our old apartment." Dipper said jumping on the bed. Tyrone had to give him that. The room was very nice, very roomy, complete with internet and cable, all of the premium channels included. Tyrone weighed his options: 1 live here as a monkey, 2 stay with Stan as a wolfboy, 3 live like a hobo. No matter how you look at it, there's really only one acceptable choice. "Alright," he conceded taking the Butler uniform.

* * *

><p>Up in her room, Amelia was rereading the Odyssey for what seemed like the 100th time. Unlike most girls her age, she preferred the classics. She found it idiotic how other girls drooled over those new age vampires andor werewolves just because some movie had a bunch of shirtless pretty boys portraying the monsters, and not very well she might add. Amelia prefers stories about real men, ones who proves their valor with deeds rather than just having a pretty smile. Like Odysseus, he is one of her favorites. Sailing the world for ten years, resisting off the temptation of a beautiful goddess, and even rejecting the chance for immortality. All to return to the woman he loves, not knowing if she's even waiting for him anymore. Now that is a real man in her opinion. "Too bad there are no more men like that anymore," Amelia sighed sadly hugging her book. Her daydreaming was abruptly ended by the knocking on her door. "Who is it?" she asked rudely.

"It's me," Pacifica answered. "I have a surprise for you."

"Great what is it this time," Amelia groaned as she opened the door. Waiting outside her room was that boy she saw earlier in a butler's uniform with a 'please kill me' look on his face.

"Surprise, your own personal butler," Pacifica cheered.

"Terrific, just what I always wanted. Another bootlicker to tell me how pretty I am." Amelia said sarcastically.

"In your dreams maybe, you spoiled brat." Tyrone whispered, but was loud enough for Amelia to hear him.

At this point the same thing cross the kids' mind as they glared at each other; 'There's no way I'm going to like this guy/girl'!


	2. All becauses of some Sandwiches

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GRAVITY FALLS**

"And over here we have our library. It has over three thousand books ranging from references to classical literature. But no comics, so I doubt you'd find anything of interest in here." Amelia scoffed showing Tyrone around the mansion. In order for the two to get to know each other better and to help Tyrone familiarize himself with the mansion; Pacifica asked, then pleaded, and finally ordered her daughter to show him around of the place. Much to her displeasure.

"And you'd be right about that," Tyrone retorted. "In fact I doubt I'd find anything interesting in this whole house," Tyrone whispered. Not realizing that Amelia could hear him, and even if he did he'd probably not care. Although Tyrone had to admit that the Northwest manor is impressive. In fact it actually looks bigger on the inside that on the out. Complete with swimming pool and dance hall. He recalled how when he was younger how his mom would always tell him of her dream house. How it would be big and luxurious and the envy of all her friends; so he can't help but wonder if this is the type house his mom wanted.

"Hey are you paying attention?" Amelia snapped.

"Yeah, yeah, library no comics, and down the hall is the art gallery with replica's of some of the greatest artworks in history." Tyrone said blankly. He may not be as smart as his father at his age, but Tyrone does have a near perfect photographic memory, often remembering things even when he's not paying attention. So he has to try really hard to ignore something so as not to remember it, like when his dad is talking to him.

"Good, well this last room is the Northwest family trophy room. Normally it is off limits, but just to curb your curiosity, I'll let you in just this once." Amelia said opening the door.

"You know for a place that's off limits, you'd think that you would keep the door locked." Tyrone observed seeing how she didn't even need to unlock it.

"Yes, well normally no one is stupid enough to defy us," Amelia challenged.

At this point Tyrone can see what she's up too. Daring him to break one of the rules in order to try and get him fired. Now Tyrone doesn't have very many similarities with his father, but one thing they do share is that they can't resist a dare. _'Okay sister bring it on'_ Tyrone thought to himself ready to meet Amelia's challenge. Inside the trophy room, Tyrone marveled at the sight of how many trophies they had, all of them practically 1st place trophies as well. Although he's 98% certain that they must have cheated.

"Impressed?" Amelia asked in a cocky attitude.

"Not really," Tyrone lied, but his expression gave him away. "Say what is that?" Tyrone trying to change the subject and curious about the strange thing in the back off the room. It looked like a stuff bear only with multiple heads.

"That is multi-bear," Amelia explained. "A creature that lives here in the Gravity Falls forest. In fact it one of them nearly killed my mother if it hadn't been for one brave man."

"Yeah I heard the story of how my father saved your mother from a bear attack. Which is why she's giving him this job in the first place." Tyrone interrupted. Of course he is skeptical of the details and not really sure if he believed them.

"What just an ordinary bear? You don't think it was this monster?" Amelia taking amusement in Tyrone's annoyance.

"My lady, no offense but if you believe that something like this could exists, then you're just a dumb as my father!" Tyrone said bluntly.

Amelia was taken back by Tyrone's tone. No one has ever called her dumb before, or talked to her in this manner. While she found it refreshing, she couldn't allow him to get away with this insult. "Oh and you don't think that some strange creatures might actually exists?" she said playfully.

"If they did exists, people would have found them by now," Tyrone argued.

"Who's to say they didn't? After all everyone thought the platypus was mythical at once. So why not a multi-bear?" Amelia pointed out.

"Because if he really did exists, someone other than my father would have found them by now. Besides, the idea of a multi-headed creature that loves girly pop music is just plain ridiculous!" Tyrone replied.

"Believe what you want, but I think it's romantic that Dipper was willing to put his life in danger to save my mother from a bear, mythical or not. And that was when he was our age." Amelia sighed. "Have you ever done anything as remotely heroic?"

"Sorry, but bears don't normally go attacking people in the big city. If you actually get out of this backwater town once in awhile, you'd see that." Tyrone shot back.

"Let's continue with the tour shall we," Amelia said with grinding her teeth. To insult her is one thing, but to insult the town that her ancestor founded is inexcusable! (Yes she is unaware that her family is a sham due to Dipper and Pacifica burying the evidence.) While she did have several comebacks that she could have used, she decided to give him this victory. After all there will be plenty of chances to humiliate him later. Following closely behind her, Tyrone had a smug look on his face believing that he just put the princess in her place. Amelia guided Tyrone through the rest of the mansion finally ending at...

"The kitchen?" Tyrone feeling a bit confused to why she would lead him here.

"Yes I figured after walking around my house, you'd be hungry by now." Amelia chuckled. Truth be told, Tyrone was feeling a little peckish. "Well, you're the butler, go and fix me something! I'm starving!" she demanded. Tyrone was shocked by this sudden demand, began tripping over his own feet just trying to get to the fridge.

"Hey Tyrone, Amelia. Are you two getting along?" Dipper asked from the other side of kitchen.

"Oh yes we are getting along swimmingly, Mr. Pines." Amelia said with a fake cute smile.

"Well are you hungry? I just finished making a little snack. It's Tyrone's favorite, grilled cheese sandwiches." Dipper said placing a plate of sandwiches on the counter along with two cans of Pitt soda.

"Like you would know anything about what I like," Tyrone whispered. While it is true that grilled cheese is his favorite, due to his dad always being busy, Tyrone never thought his dad knew anything about him. As he took a bite of the sandwich, Tyrone's eyes widen with bewilderment and wonder. He even started tearing up for a bit.

"Hey this is pretty good," Amelia said as she ate her sandwich.

"Whatever," Tyrone sulked as he returned his sandwich on the plate after only taking one bite, and walking out of the kitchen. Dipper sighed sadly watching he son left. Amelia, not understanding what's going on chased after Tyrone, only to come back for the rest of his sandwich.

"Hey butler, what was that all about?" Amelia demanded.

"Nothing, I just prefer my mom's sandwich that's all." Tyrone insisted.

"You are a terrible liar," Amelia laughed as she held up Tyrone's sandwich. "Anyone can tell by the look on your face, that this is your mother's sandwich, or maybe it was always your father's sandwich." Amelia implied.

"What do you mean?" Tyrone demanded.

"Only that I doubt your mom ever made you anything, and that maybe it was your father all along." Amelia smiled.

"No way! That's impossible! If you knew my father the way I do! Then you wouldn't say such things!" Tyrone yelled. Looking back on those days, he couldn't ever remember seeing his mom making the sandwiches. Every day after school, the sandwiches were always just there on the table, waiting for him. Since his mom was always at home, he had assumed that she made him those sandwiches. Then again he'd recalled how she never prepared any meals either, and often just waited for Dipper to bring home take out for dinner. As all these questions and revelations kept swirling in his mind. Confusing him, making him unsure of what he thought he knew.

"Maybe not, but the question is do you know your father?" Amelia said staring at him right in the eye. Tyrone was so distraught by what she said that he couldn't keep eye contact. "Yeah, that's what I thought." Amelia laughed as she walked off.

* * *

><p>Later that night in the Pines' room. Tyrone laid down on his bed still thinking about Amelia said. Trying to convince himself that she was just messing with him, and that his mom was the perfect mother that he'd perceived be. That Dipper simply got the recipe from his mom before she left them, and that's why the sandwiches tasted so similar. Convincing himself of this, Tyrone soon fell asleep believing that all was right with the world.<p>

On her way to her bedroom, Amelia smiled at her victory over her new butler. Apparently her mother was right, revenge feels good. Of course she was tempted to belittle Tyrone some more, but that would be beneath her. Plus she didn't want to get on Dipper's bad side so that he can make her more of those delicious sandwiches. Speaking of Dipper, she could hear his voice coming from her parent's room. Amelia peeked through the gap in the door to see Dipper and her mom talking.

"Pacifica do you really think this is a good idea?" Dipper asked nervously.

"Come on Dipper, my husband is away on business and won't be home till tomorrow. So we have the entire night to ourselves." Pacifica giggled as she brought out a chess set. "Remember this, we used to spend hours just trying to plan our next move."

"Indeed," Dipper sighed reminiscing of old times.

"What say we make the game more interesting?" Pacifica suggested.

"How so?" Dipper asked.

"Say if I win you give me a kiss," Pacifica said playfully.

"And if I win?" Dipper asked.

"I give you a kiss," Pacifica answered.

"Wouldn't that be the same thing?" Dipper said skeptically.

"So you don't want to play," Pacifica said feeling a bit disappointed.

"What do you mean? I just finished setting up the board." Dipper said directing her attention to the already prepared chess board on her table.

"But how?" Pacifica gasped as she didn't even see him set it up.

"Shall we play?" Dipper invited pulling out her chair.

"Let's," Pacifica accepting the invite and taking a seat.

"Ladies first," Dipper offered after sitting down.

Pacifica smiled as she made her first move. "King's knight to Queen's bishop 4," calling out the move. Amelia rolled her eyes in annoyance. As a chess master, she knows that move never works.

"Aggressive," Dipper acknowledges.

"It's the only way to win," Pacifica preached.

"We'll see about that," Dipper challenged as he made his first move.

At this point Amelia had seen enough and backed away from her mother's room. She could tell from Dipper's expression that he'd already won this match, but knowing her mother, Pacifica won't make it an easy win. Amelia had heard rumor about Dipper and her mother's past relationship from the other older servants. Which is why Pacifica gave Dipper this job almost immediately, and it seems that this chess game has pretty much proved it. What ever the reason, Amelia couldn't help but feel that something interesting was going to happen because of Dipper Pines. Not so much with his son though, much to her disappointment.


	3. Master of the House

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GRAVITY FALLS**

"Come on son, time to get up." Dipper said shaking Tyrone. Tyrone grumbled in protest refusing to get up. "Come on son we've got work to do," Dipper said gently.

"What time is it?" Tyrone yawned.

"6:30," Dipper answered.

"6:30? Who gets up at 6:30?" Tyrone complained.

"We do, now get up and finish your breakfast." Dipper ordered. Tyrone looked to his side and saw a small plate with two eggs, sausages, toast and glass of orange juice on the table. Not really ready to get up, but not wanting the food to go to waste; he forced himself up, ate and got dressed.

As Dipper and Tyrone wandered down the halls, they noticed how everyone was busy cleaning the place up. "What's going on here?" Tyrone said out loud.

"Everyone is getting ready for when James Earlson returns from his business trip in Europe." Dipper explained.

"Who's James Earlson?" Tyrone asked.

"He's Pacifica's husband and Amelia's father. In other words, the master of this house." Dipper sneered. Tyrone wasn't sure why, but it seems that there's some kind of animosity between his father and this James guy. "So please be on your best behavior. If anything goes wrong we might be out on the streets again." Dipper warned. Normally Tyrone would just blow his father off, but he's making an exception in this case, because he understands that their lives are literally on line here.

As the newcomers, the Pines boys were given trial by fire, by being assigned to clean the all bathrooms. Luckily one of Dipper's old part time jobs was as a janitor, so he knew a few tricks of the trade. Tyrone marveled at how different detergents had to be used for different messes. He always thought that soap is soap is soap; and that they all did pretty much the same thing. After several hours of cleaning, all of the bathrooms were not only spotless but sparkling as well. And just in time too, as they heard Pacifica calling everyone to the front door. Dipper and Tyrone gathered out in front with all the other servants. When his father said that James is the master of the house, he took it as an expression; but seeing everyone lining up in formation, it almost seems like the guy is a king. Soon a limo pulled up front at a rather distinguish looking gentleman stepped out. "Welcome Home Master James," everyone said in unison. Which Tyrone found rather creepy.

"Yes, so glad to be back," James said basking in everyone's admiration, or boot licking. "Ah hear are my pretties," James said walking over to Pacifica and Amelia. James and Pacifica did the whole kissing on the side of the cheek like the one sees those snobby rich characters doing on cheap sitcoms where they don't actually make any physical contact. Which Tyrone finds rather shocking that people actually do.

"It's good to have you back husband, how was your trip?" Pacifica asked.

"Oh same as always. I made another cool 10 million on this deal." James boasted.

"So my advise worked," Amelia said not really asked but saying as if it was obvious.

"As always my dear," James picking his daughter up and lifting her up high. Normally a child would be ecstatic being praised and held up high like that, but Amelia looked more annoyed than happy to see her old man. Something Tyrone could relate to. "So anyways, do you have any ideas about next week stocks?" James whispered.

"I'll tell you during lunch," Amelia promised.

* * *

><p>Later during lunch, the staff worked diligently not to screw anything up. Tyrone watched in amazement as the other servants moving almost like clockwork to get the family everything they needed before they even bothered asking for anything. Since Tyrone was new, he was simply to stay out of the way, observe how things are done, and help with the clean up later. As he watched the other servants working he began eavesdropping on what Amelia and her father was saying. He found it odd that rather than talk about how his trip was or what presents he brought her, they were mainly discussing stock market and business ventures. It looked more like a board meeting than a family dinner. "Ah it's true what they say, it's the little things you miss most." James joked as he took a small bite of some gourmet cheese. "So where is he?" James finally asked.<p>

"Who dear?" Pacifica said.

"The new guy, you texted me saying that you'd hired someone to replace that what's his name. You know the guy that I fired." James racking his brain.

"Albert," Pacifica reminded him.

"Right," James recalling the name. "So where is he? I wish to make sure that he is up to my standards before we make him part of my staff."

"I'm right here sir," Dipper said making his grand entrance. "Would you like some coffee?" Dipper offered presenting a tray with cups and coffee pot.

"Sure I'll have a cup," James said carefully analyzing the newcomer. Dipper graciously poured him and Pacifica a cup of coffee before backing away. "What you're not going to give me any sugar or cream?" James asked suspiciously.

"You won't need it," Dipper assured him.

"We'll see about that," James snuffed. Everyone held their breath as James took the first sip. "Huh, just like McDonald's coffee." James said feeling unimpressed. "If you think I'll let you work here with such a weak coffee"

"Maybe you should try it again," Pacifica suggested sipping her coffee.

James scowled a bit before taking another sip. "Oh my all of a sudden this taste like rich Columbian Roast!" he said ecstatically. Taking a third sip his expression changed as if he just took a bite out of a lemon. "Now it's bitter, what is going on here?" James demanded.

"My apologies, this is a special magical blend that I picked up in Honk Kong. It's called Spectrum Coffee, the flavor changes with every sip." Dipper explains. Dipper and Pacifica smiled at each other, reminiscing silently about their trip to Honk Kong courtesy of their old friend Haley Long, who they discovered was an actual Dragon and protector of the magical world. Haley intrusted them with her secret and allowed them to help her on her magical mission. Especially their trip to Honk Kong which was one of their craziest adventures to date.

"A coffee that changes flavor," James said with a hint of disbelief, but still drinking it. The look of pleasure in his face would suggest he must have gotten a good flavor. "Mmm, chocolate mocha."

"Yes sir, the tastes ranges from premium roasts to toilet water." Dipper said.

Suddenly James spat his coffee. "Yes I think I just found the toilet water," he said wiping his mouth. "Still this is the most unique cup of joe I've ever had."

"So does this mean I got the job?" Dipper asked hopefully.

"Well," James took another sip. "You can stay."

"Yes," Dipper cheered.

"But the boy goes," James said pointing to Tyrone.

"What?" Dipper and Pacifica gasped. "Why?"

"This is my house, I and don't allow any freeloaders." James said glaring at the Pines boy. Tyrone gulped in fear, there's just something intimidating being looked down upon by a guy who literally had your life in his hand.

"But he's not a freeloader, he's actually Amelia's personal butler." Pacifica said rising to Tyrone's defense. After finally being reunited with Dipper she wasn't going to lose him like this. "In training," Pacifica clarified.

"Really?" James turning to his daughter. Dipper and Pacifica held their breaths as they stared at Amelia. They were both completely aware that the kids weren't getting along and if Amelia refuses to accept Tyrone as her butler, then there's goes everything.

Amelia took some kind of demented amusement knowing that the fate of everyone present hangs on what she does next. "The boy is clumsy and a fool, with no respect for his betters." Amelia said bluntly. Dipper and Pacifica's heads started to drop down losing hope. "But I would like the opportunity to train him." Amelia smiled mischievously. This caused their parents to perk up.

"Train! What am I? A puppy!" Tyrone bursts.

"You see what I mean, no respect for his betters," Amelia sighed. "And no you are not a puppy. Puppies are cute. Puppies are actually worth something. You are worthless." Amelia laughed causing Tyrone to glare at her.

"So do you want him or not?" James asked not really sure what's going on.

"Sure I'll take him," Amelia said. Hearing her decision, everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"Very well, he can stay." James conceded. As much as he disagrees about having a child butler, he cannot afford to get on his daughter's bad side. "You boy, you should show my daughter some gratitude, because it were not for her you'd be out on the streets." James warned.

"Yes sir," Tyrone said with a salute.

"Hum, already starting to show some respect," James smiled with satisfaction.

* * *

><p>After lunch, Tyrone was stuck following Amelia around doing odd jobs. Ranging from picking up garbage to cleaning the sludge in the pool. Basically having him do whatever degrading job she could think of, the more humiliating the better. Before either one knew it, it was night. "Man am I exhausted," Amelia said as she entered her room.<p>

"Yes, bossing me around must really be tiring," Tyrone whispered not realizing that she can hear him.

"I've been on my feet all day. You know I can use a good foot massage," she said with a snap of her fingers.

"You've got to be kidding me," Tyrone groaned.

"About as much as unemployment," Amelia threatened as she took off her shoes.

"Never! Not in a million years." Tyrone snapped.

Amelia could tell by the look in his eyes, that even the threat of unemployment will not work on him this time. "Tell you what, if you give a good foot rub, I'll give you the day off tomorrow. In fact I'll even take you out on town my treat." Amelia offered.

Tyrone took a moment to consider this. He was exhausted, she has been working him like a dog all day, so he could really use a break. Still to touch someone's feet, he was getting sick just thinking about it. "Fine," he said kneeling at her feet.

"Has it been a million years already," Amelia joked as she extended her foot towards him. Tyrone hesitated for a second before finally putting his hands on her feet. As his thumbs applied pressure to her soles, Amelia felt an odd sensation running up her spine! Now she has gone to massage parlors and spas before, but none has ever stimulated her like this before. As Tyrone continued to rub her feet, Amelia allowed herself a moment to relax and enjoy the blissful pleasure of this treatment.

"Are we done yet," Tyrone complained after 2 minutes, snapping Amelia back to reality.

"Uh, yes!" Amelia blushed, embarrassed that she'd almost forgotten what was going on.

"So did I do good?" Tyrone asked, really wanting that day off.

"It was satisfactory," Amelia said looking away. She didn't want to give any hints to how much she enjoyed it. "You know if the butler thing doesn't work out for you, may be you can try your luck as a masseur." Amelia teased.

"I don't think so," Tyrone said. Touching one person's feet was bad enough, he didn't want to make a career out of it.

"Too bad, I'll see you tomorrow then," Amelia dismissing him. After Tyrone left, Amelia got ready for bed. As she laid in bed all she could think about was that wonderful massage that her butler gave her, and she knew that somehow, someway, she's going to need to get him to give her another one.


	4. Goals and Punishments

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GRAVITY FALLS**

"Come on butler, quit lagging!" Amelia ordered as she wandered around the mall. Following a few paces behind her, Tyrone carrying several bags.

"You know, when you said that you were going to give me the day off and show me around town; I'd assume that, I don't know, that you'd actually let me have some time off!" Tyrone complained.

"You're not working are you?" Amelia challenged. "And besides, it's the gentlemanly thing to do, to carry a lady's bags."

"Well I'm not a gentleman, and from what I've seen, you're not exactly a lady either!" Tyrone gripped. Amelia was about to retort when three girls approached her.

"Amelia, fancy running into you." one of the three girls said with a smile. With the other girls responding in the same manner.

"Hello girls, how have you been?" Amelia said with cheery tone. "So what have you girls been up to?"

"Oh you know a bit of this and a lot of that..." The girls started getting into a lot of gossip and chatter. Off to the side, Tyrone couldn't believe it: Amelia seems almost friendly and pleasant. Sure it's common knowledge among boys that girls are all two faced, but he always disregarded it as rumor and stereotyping. Only now he's starting to consider that it might be true, at least with her anyways.

"So who he, is he your boyfriend?" the girls getting into full gossip mode.

"Oh no, he's actually new in town. I'm just being neighborly and showing him around." Amelia said in a friendly tone that Tyrone almost believed that she is being sincere. Almost.

"That's our town's good samaritan, always looking out for people," one of the girls said with admiration. The other girls all nodded in agreement with no hint of sarcasm or mockery.

"_Samaritan, her?"_ Tyrone couldn't believe they were talking about Amelia. He started looking around for any hidden cameras half expecting that he's on one of those reality shows.

"So Tyrone is it? How do you like Gravity Falls so far?" the girls asked him.

"It seems nice, you know for a quaint rustic town." Tyrone said as politely as he could.

"What is our backwater town not good enough for you city boy!" one of the girls yelled, taking offense to not exactly what he said but rather how he said it.

"What? No!" Tyrone tried to defend himself, but unfortunately the girls were relentless in their attacks on him.

"Girls please, he new here." Amelia finally said calming the girls down. "We must so him proper hospitality and give him time to adjust."

"You're right Amelia. We're sorry Tyrone, and we hope you like it here." the girls apologized.

"Well we've got to be going," Amelia smiled.

"Of course, see you when school starts." the girls all smiled as they waved goodbye.

"Okay what was that all about?" Tyrone confronted after the girls left.

"Why what ever do you mean?" Amelia teased.

"You know the nice act? Seriously, I'm new and you're just showing me around town." Tyrone imitating her voice, and rather badly I might add.

"I did I lie?" Amelia challenged.

"Well, no, I guess not," Tyrone reluctantly said.

"Then I don't see the problem," Amelia said as she continued her shopping. After stopping at every shoe store, the two stopped at the food court for lunch. There Tyrone got to witness more of Amelia's popularity among the townsfolk, ranging from kids their age to senior citizens. All of whom kept praising how she's a perfect little angel. All the while, she was putting up the same overly polite act that she did with those other girls.

"Amelia dear, I hope you can come over and play with my cats again, they miss you so." Lazy Susan invited.

"Of course, anything for your little babies, but right now I have to help this poor boy get settled in." Amelia said.

"Okay next time then," Lazy Susan said manually winking her lazy eye, which totally grossed out Tyrone.

"Phew, I thought that old hairball would never leave." Amelia sneered after Lazy Susan left.

"What and you two seemed like you got along so well." Tyrone mocked.

"I had to spend time with her when I was forced to 'volunteer' for the helping the elderly school program." Amelia said using air quotes. "Now she thinks we're best friends," Amelia groaned taking a sip from her soda. Tyrone nodded in understanding, after all these sort of programs are not unheard of, in fact his old school used to do things like this. Of course he never really bothered to actually take part; so he found it strange that Amelia would volunteer, completely missing the purpose of those air quotes.

"Maybe you should show everyone what a spoiled brat you are then they'll leave you alone," Tyrone whispered again not realizing that she can hear him.

Amelia crushed the cup she was drinking from in annoyance and got up. "Okay lunch break is over."

"But I'm not finished!" Tyrone argued seeing that he was only halfway done.

"You need to go on a diet anyway, besides I need more shoes." Amelia said devilishly sweet. Tyrone groaned as he looked over at the already half a dozen shoe boxes he is forced to carry.

* * *

><p>It was around 7:30 pm when the two returned to the mansion, and Tyrone felt uneasy during the entire limo ride back. Unlike earlier where Amelia would engage in pointless small talk, she just spent the entire trip back in silence glaring at him. He had, more than once, tried to break the silence but she just kept glaring at him for some unknown reason. "I'm home!" Amelia announced. At that moment, several servants came swirling in catering to whatever the young heiress desired. And as expected none of the servants even offered to help Tyrone carry in any of the baggage. "Butler, take those to the basement and come up to my room for your punishment!" Amelia ordered.<p>

"Punishment? Why? What for?" Tyrone asked in bewilderment.

"Oh I don't know, for insulting and embarrassing me the whole time in front of the whole town!" Amelia snapped. "Now hop to it, I expect you at my room in one hour! Make that an hour and a half." She said as she headed up stairs.

Giving into his frustrations, Tyrone kicked the boxes he was carrying not really caring about the consequences. "Being a wolf boy has got to be better than this," Tyrone cried wishing he was anywhere but here. And by here he means Gravity Falls, since he's sure that life at the Mystery Shack will be just as bad as the Northwest Manor. Tyrone started sulking, wishing that he was back home with his mom. He was half tempted to just run away when he heard a familiar voice calling him.

"Is Amelia giving you a hard time?" Pacifica asked.

"Well, uh , no Mam," Tyrone said avoiding eye contact.

"You don't need to hide it from me, I for one know how much a handful my daughter can be." Pacifica said gently as she helped gather the boxes that Tyrone kicked around.

"Um you don't need to do that!" Tyrone insisted grabbing the boxes from her. While he may hate the fact that he's a servant, he's pretty sure that he'll be in really big trouble if he lets the lady of the house do actual work.

"Oh don't be so nervous, I don't mind helping you. So where did my daughter tell you to bring these?" Pacifica asked.

"Down in the basement," Tyrone replied.

"Figures," Pacifica said rolling her eyes. The two made their way to the basement where Pacifica placed all the merchandise on a pile with other stuff. Not surprisingly Tyrone noticed that some of the boxes in storage weren't even opened yet. "Listen Tyrone, I know things have been difficult for you having to move and adjusting to a new life and all, but I just want you to know that I'm here for you if you need help, and I can guarantee that things will get better, for you and your father." Pacifica promises.

"Thank you madam, I will try to stay positive." Tyrone said not really promising anything.

"That a good boy," Pacifica said as she held the small child in a warm embrace.

Tyrone blushed as Pacifica hugged him. Never before, not even his mom hugged him like this. "Why can't I be your butler," Tyrone accidentally whispered.

"What did you say?" Pacifica asked not sure if she heard him right.

"Nothing!" Tyrone insisted freezing up with fear.

"Is there something wrong?" Pacifica asked seeing the boy stiffening up like a petrified tree.

"Nothing, I'm fine!" Tyrone yelped doing a stupid jig hoping to dance away his nervousness before freezing up again. He didn't.

"Alright then, I've got to be going now." Pacifica said affectionately as she exited the basement. But before she left she took one last look at Tyrone, who was still standing still. "He's just like his father," Pacifica chuckled before leaving.

After Pacifica had gone, Tyrone gave a huge sigh of relief. "Man what are you thinking, she's married and she's that witch's mom." Tyrone said to himself. "Dad sure is lucky to be serving her." At that moment, Tyrone felt a sharp pain going through his chest at the thought of Dipper bringing Pacifica breakfast in bed as well as other butler duties. All of a sudden Dipper's image was replaced with himself, and he started imagining that he was serving Pacifica coffee and feeding her chocolates. Despite the fact that Tyrone finds being a servant demeaning, for some reason he doesn't mind being Pacifica's servant. In fact if it means that he can be besides her for the rest of his life, then he would love being a butler. Tyrone's fantasies were interrupted by his cell phone ringing. Quickly checking the screen he saw that he had one text message from Amelia that said: 'Get Here Now!' Tyrone groaned in frustration as he headed to Amelia's room.

* * *

><p>"You are late!" she scolded. Tyrone noticed that she changed out of her street clothes and was now wearing a light pink nightgown.<p>

"Sorry your majesty," Tyrone shot back.

"I don't like your attitude. Maybe I should just ask my dad to ship you off to the Mystery Shack." Amelia threatened.

Tyrone's eyes widen in fear. If they send him to the Shack, then he might never see Pacifica ever again! "Forgive me for my rudeness. How my I serve you?" Tyrone said as respectfully as he could. He even threw in a bow there.

Amelia eyed him suspiciously. This was way too polite for him, so naturally she thinks he's up to something. _'No matter I'll still beat him in this game he planning whatever it is.'_ She thought to herself. "Do you know why you are being punished?" she asked being all formal.

"Because I ridiculed in public," Tyrone answered.

"Very good. I guess you are not as dumb as I thought." Amelia clapped mockingly. "The entire ride back home, I was thinking of a suitable punishment, and guess what I decided on." Amelia said as she sat back on her bed and putting her bare feet on a foot stool, pointing them right at Tyrone.

"You don't mean," Tyrone gagged at the thought of giving her another foot massage.

"Yes, and every time you mess up, you will be punished like so." Amelia warned. "Understand!"

"Yes," Tyrone reluctantly answered as he approached her feet. He held his breath as he prepared to grasp her a foot. As Tyrone started massaging her foot, he noticed that there was something different. He wasn't sure what it was but her feet didn't feel as gross as when he did it the first time. Don't get him wrong, it still disgusted him, but he couldn't help but wonder why it felt different. He looked up at Amelia's face and can see that she was enjoying his punishment. This of course made him resent her even more. If it wasn't for the fact that Pacifica is her mom, he would have left this house the moment they returned! 'Pacifica,' just thinking about her gave hope and meaning to Tyrone's meager existence. He couldn't help but wonder how it would feel like to be giving the older woman a foot massage instead of this spoiled brat. Tyrone started imaging that he was giving Pacifica a foot rub, and just like that he's found himself enjoying the labor that he started massaging with more passion and eagerness, with more love. The sudden change in attitude was noticed by Amelia as well.

Amelia noticed that this time was even better than the first. She couldn't help but wonder what's different this time. _'Is it because I washed my feet first this time around?'_ Amelia wondered to herself. The reason she wanted that extra time before his punishment was so that she could wash up before her massage. That way he wouldn't complain about foot stank or any other unsanitary complaints he might have. Hey she may be mean but she's not cruel. _'Yes,'_ she thought to herself as she blissfully enjoyed her massage. _'I will find some flaw in his work and bring him in for punishment. Of course if he's always this good, I'll make sure to keep my feet clean for him." _Amelia decided as she laid back, savoring this feeling.


	5. Familiar Faces

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GRAVITY FALLS**

"We just received an order. Amelia wants a strawberry milkshake." Dipper informed his son.

"Of course she did," Tyrone griped.

"What wrong son?" Dipper asked.

"Oh nothing, just that she used up all our strawberry syrup for her stupid parties and she knows it!" Tyrone complained. "Just another attempt of her to make my life miserable." This has been the sad routine for his life now. For the past few weeks Amelia has been calling him out on any and every mistakes he made during his duties, like finding a piece of lint on his uniform or him being 2 seconds too slow when she calls for him, which of course results in him getting punished. Recently however, as he's been getting better at his job, she's been systematically and seemingly intentionally trying to sabotage him. Naturally everyone, including Dipper, thinks he's just being paranoid despite the fact that she's being very obviously mean towards him. Often just take her rough treatment of him as a simple and somewhat cute childish games. Luckily, even in this dreary existence, Tyrone has found one glimmering light, Amelia's mother Pacifica Northwest. Every time he felt down and depressed, it would always be her warm smile and words of encouragement that gave him hope and a bit of happiness. Sadly those moments are small and are often ruined by the devil, his father Dipper! Tyrone resented the fact that Dipper, as her personal butler, is always near his beloved Pacifica's side; and often wishes that he and his father would disappear or at least switch jobs. Tyrone chuckled at the thought of his dad being tormented by Amelia while he happily serves Pacifica. _'Ah, then life would be perfect,'_ Tyrone thought to himself.

"We have cherry syrup," Dipper suggested.

"Huh, what?" Tyrone snapping out of his daydream.

"I said you could make her a cherry milkshake instead," Dipper repeated mixing the cherry syrup into the blender.

"Really dad," Tyrone said cynically. "Strawberries are her favorite, you think that she can't tell the difference?"

"Well as your aunt Mabel always says, chocolate makes anything good." Dipper joked holding up a can of chocolate sprinkles.

"Whatever dad," Tyrone said rolling his eyes. Since Tyrone knows that his shake is most likely going to end up on his head, he didn't even bother to try and make the shake good.

After the drinks were done the two Pines hurried over to the pool where Pacifica and Amelia were waiting. "Your sparking water my lady," Dipper said presenting the drink to Pacifica.

"Thank you Dipper, I knew I can count on you." Pacifica complimented.

"Here's your," Tyrone said giving Amelia her drink. Amelia snorted as she grabbed her glass and started sipping it.

"What is this!" Amelia spat her drink all over the boy's face. "I asked for a strawberry milkshake, this is cherry!"

"My apologize but we ran out of strawberry syrup because of that strawberry appreciation party you threw last week," Tyrone said looking and sounding rather annoyed.

"Oh don't you take that tone with me, Tyrone!" Amelia yelled dumping the remaining drink on his head.

"Amelia, such behavior is ill becoming of someone of our stature," Pacifica scolded. "Apologize to him now!"

"What? Why? He's just a Butler-in-training!" Amelia argued.

"Soon to be your personal Butler that will one day tend to your every needs," Pacifica looked lovingly at Dipper. Dipper stood still maintaining the poise and dignity of his profession. While Tyrone glared at his old man, he hated how Pacifica is looking and praising him all the time. "So you need to show him proper respect with everything he does for you! Even if it's not what you want."

"Whatever," Amelia got up and left.

"I must apologize for my daughter's behavior Tyrone," Pacifica said compassionately wiping the milkshake off of the little boy with her own personal towel. Tyrone smiled as Pacifica wiped the milkshake off his head. Just being able to interact with Pacifica in this manner makes it worthwhile.

"No apologize are necessary my lady," Tyrone bowed respectfully. _"I do it all for you,"_ Tyrone whispered. "After all as my father said, this is our lot in life now." Tyrone shot another hateful glare towards his father. "Now if you'll excuse me I need to wash this suit before it stains." As Tyrone left the pool area, he heard some strange noises coming from the bushes, but when he gone over to investigate, there was nothing there. He did find a shoe print in the dirt, judging by the size, it had to be a child around his age. "Curious," Tyrone whispered to himself. "Oh well, not my job. I'll tell security about this after I drop my uniform in laundry." Tyrone decided.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Tyrone was about to head over to Amelia's room for his 'punishment'. On his way there he heard Pacifica calling for Dipper again over the intercom. "Why does she always call for him? Why can't she call me for a change? I would show her that I'm far better at whatever my dad does with her late at night!" Tyrone grumbled. As he ranted on he bumped into two children, a boy and a girl about his age. He didn't know why, but for some strange reason, these two intruders seemed very familiar. "Who are you, and what are you doing here!?" Tyrone demanded. Without warning, the two tackled him and covered his mouth with their hands.<p>

"Hey Tyrone, I know how this look but believe me we are not thieves, or kidnappers, or bad guys in anyway!" Dipper pleaded.

"Oh so is breaking into people's houses and attacking them, your way of saying hi?" Tyrone retorted after getting his mouth free, which Mabel immediately covered again.

"Well uh," Dipper trying to come up with a good explanation when one of the doors slammed open.

"Who's making all this ruckus!" Amelia screamed still looking down on her cell phone.

"Are you sure she's not Tambry's daughter?" Mabel snorted. At this point Amelia glanced up to see these two strangers assaulting her butler!

"What are you doing to my Ty...Butler!?" Amelia demanded. "In training," she added afterwards hoping no one caught that. Amelia started inhaling deeply, getting ready to scream for security when Mabel tackled her and pushed her back into her room!

"Oh man now we've done it!" Dipper panicked as he dragged Tyrone into the room and quickly closing and locking the door.

A brief explanation later (which you can read more about in my story 'Attack of Grey Bitie's Monster Alliance' chapters 11-13). "So let me get this straight, you're my dad when he's still 13 and my Aunt Mabel? And you came to the future by walking down this magical road." Tyrone said skeptically after they explained everything while tying him and Amelia using her bed sheets. "And you expect me to believe that!"

"Are you sure he's suppose to be your son?" Mabel asked her brother skeptically.

"You're talking about the Path of Destiny, the one that blew up right?" Amelia said, surprisingly still messing with her cell phone even after being tied up!

"How do you know about it?" Dipper asked.

"Please you can find anything in the web," Amelia scoffed showing him an article about the explosion on her phone. As Dipper read the article he couldn't believe what he found.

"Mabel take a look at this!" Dipper showing his sister the phone.

"Is that Blendin Blandin?" Mabel recognizing the man in the picture.

"Who?" Tyrone asked.

"He's a time traveler from future," Dipper explained. "We kind of messed with him and he swore vengeance on us."

"But didn't he say he would make sure our parents never meet so that we would never be born?" Mabel recalled.

"I guess this must be his back up plan," Dipper figured.

"What, you mean trapping you in this time period?" Tyrone said skeptically. "That sounds like a dumb plan!"

"I don't think that was his plan," Amelia said. "See he's being carried away by the paramedics," Amelia pointing at the picture. "So I assume that whatever he was using at the time must have accidentally exploded trapping you all here."

"Wow that's pretty good," Dipper complimented. Her assessment was very reasonable, and to be honest he actually came up with the same theory as well. Amelia gave her trademark smug smile that she always does when someone praises her.

"Of course even at this age he thinks she's so great," Tyrone whispered to himself not expecting anyone to hear. Except that Mabel heard and she couldn't help but wonder if there's some kind of sibling rivalry between Tyrone and Amelia despite the fact that they are not siblings.

"So wait does this mean Blendin is here? In this time period?" Dipper asked figuring that he might be able to use him to get himself and Mabel back to the past.

"Maybe," Amelia teased.

"Can you help us find him?" Dipper begged.

"First answer me this question," Amelia gazed into Dipper's eyes. "Do you love my mom and will you do anything to be with her?"

"Yes!" Dipper answered without hesitation. At this point Tyrone heart sank by this revelation. If Dipper and Pacifica were in love at this age, it is very possible that they might still love each other now. This meant that his chances with her seems even more unattainable than ever.

Amelia studied his expression for a minute before responding. "Then my answer is...NO!" she screamed causing Dipper to fall back.

"Figures," Tyrone said rolling his eyes.

"But why?" the Pines twins asked.

"Because I happen to like how things are!" Amelia yelled. "You said it yourself, you'd do anything to be with mom. And now that you've seen this future you'd do everything to prevent her from marrying my father! And if you do that then what happens to this reality huh? Do I magically transform into your daughter? Or do I fade from existence because you and mom never have a daughter? Or will nothing happen since this might be an alternate reality and nothing you do in the past will affect this one? I'm sorry but I enjoy existing too much to risk sending you back!" she challenged. Tyrone never considered any of that. The thought of just fading from existence was is kind of freaking him out.

"Alright I understand," Dipper sighed sadly. "But I also hope you understand that we need to get back to our own time."

"I won't help you, but I won't try and stop you either," Amelia promised. "After all if you don't go back then what happens to my...butler," she whispered. Again only Mabel heard.

"Thank you," Dipper said as he untied her and Tyrone.

After the Pines twins left the room Amelia turned her full attention to Tyrone. "WELL WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR! YOU STILL HAVEN'T HAD YOUR PUNISHMENT FOR MESSING UP MY DRINK THIS AFTERNOON!" Amelia screamed as she took off her shoes and shoving her bare feet at Tyrone's face. "And since you got me held prisoner in my own house, I'd say that warrants double punishment!" she grinned menacingly.

"Yes my lady," Tyrone quivered in disgust as he reluctantly started massaging her feet. As he rubbed her feet, tears started forming in his stomach. _'If I don't have a chance with Pacifica then what's the point in even being here?'_ Tyrone thought to himself. _'Maybe being erased from existence won't be such a bad thing. It certainly must be better than this life.'_ Tyrone decided.

* * *

><p>After Tyrone finished his punishment, Amelia lay down on her bed. Normally after a session with Tyrone, Amelia could fall asleep instantly, but not tonight. Right now her mind is plagued with everything that she had just learned. For the longest time, both her mother and Dipper have been telling her stories about weird creatures the have encountered along with the mayhem and adventures that came with it. Of course Amelia was too smart to believe those stories were true, but she always enjoyed them. Deep down, she always wished that she could go on a grand adventure like that. <em>'Well what are you waiting for?'<em> a mysterious voice said.

"Who's there?" Amelia demanded looking around her room.

'_Over here,'_ the voice called out. Amelia scanned her room trying to find the source of the voice. _'That's it, just a little more to the right. No too far, back up, back up. There!'_ Amelia's eyes stopped at the poster of her namesake...

"Amelia Earhart?" Amelia gasped in astonishment. "Oh no am I going crazy?"

'_Maybe, but sometimes a little crazy is what we need,"_ the cover of her Don Quixote book teased. Pretty soon every poster, book, and picture in her room started laughing.

"Alright I'll bite, why are you here?" Amelia asked even though she had a pretty good idea.

'_Just here to ask, why aren't you helping the Pines twins? Haven't you always wanted to go on an adventure with Dipper Pines just like in the stories he keeps telling you?'_ The movie poster of Jason and the Argonauts asked in turn.

"Well yeah, but if I help them, I might be erased from existence." Amelia argued.

'_Perhaps, but you know that they will return to their own time eventually in which case would cease to exist anyways. So you might as well have at least one grand hoo-hah before you fade away.'_ Her book of Hercules pointed out.

"I know but it's just that I'm afraid," Amelia admitted.

'_And that's perfectly natural. Facing the unknown is always cause for fear, but if you don't face that fear head on then you aren't worthy of being an adventurer!'_ her picture of the crew of the Enterprise lectured.

"You're right," Amelia said with determination. "If I'm going to be erased I might as well make my last few moments count! For I'm not going to just going to go out like a candle but a firework instead!" Amelia yelled waking up from her bed. "Oh my, was it all just a dream?" Amelia looked around her room and carefully checked over every poster and book in her room. She then looked at the clock she saw that it was 9:27 am. "Tyrone where are you! Why did you let me sleep so late?" she called out for him, but there was no response. "He must be out with the Pines," Amelia figured. Knowing that she probably doesn't have much time left, she hurried to her computer. Turning it on the first thing she saw was her wallpaper of her favorite adventurer Indiana Jones, only the head of Harrison Ford was replaced by Dipper, and the head of the leading lady had her's instead. "Okay now, where to look," Amelia pondered as she started going through various news sites until she found what she needed. "Ah ha, got you," she said with victory. Quickly getting ready, she hurried to catch up to her butler and time traveling companions.

* * *

><p>Amelia finally caught up with the Pines Twins and her butler in the center of town, and judging by the looks on their faces, their investigations turned up empty. "So what do we do now?" Mabel asked after using the last of her older little brother's money to buy some pretzels. Hoping to find an answer Dipper pulled out his Book and started reading.<p>

"Stumped already? Figures you clowns wouldn't be able to do anything right!" Amelia's voice laughed. The trio looked up and saw her standing in front of them.

"Am...my lady what are you doing here?" Tyrone spat.

"Oh I just noticed that my BUTLER, didn't bring me my smoothie so I got suspicious," Amelia grinned. "And it looks like my suspicions were right as always."

"How did you find us?" Mabel demanded.

"Please, who do you think I am?" Amelia laughed. "There's nothing that goes on in this town that I don't know about. I could have just have easily retraced your steps or just follow your trail candy wrappers!" Amelia pointed to the trash that Mabel have been dropping. Mabel facepalmed herself, not believing that she made the same mistake again! "Plus I also have a GPS on Tyrone's phone," Amelia admitted showing the map on her phone. Tyrone was half tempted to smash his phone, but he didn't want to lose his apps.

"So what are you doing here?" Dipper asked. "As I recalled you said you weren't going to stop us from finding a way back to the past."

"Actually I've decided to help you," Amelia said, shocking everyone present.

"WHAT? WHY? Didn't you say that you were afraid what will happen if we alter the course of history?" they asked her.

"True, but at the same time I'm intrigued by what would happen," Amelia said. "I kept myself up last night thinking about it. I guess this is what they mean when they say curiosity killed the cat." The trio glanced at each other not sure whether or not to trust her.

"Tyrone?" Mabel asked her nephew.

"Amelia is a genius, if anyone can find Blendin it's her. But I wouldn't trust her!" Tyrone reluctantly admitted. Amelia seems to take amusement in his defiance.

"Alright Amelia, lead the way." Dipper sighed. He didn't want to do this but he had no other leads. Amelia led them over to the town dump, where they spotted an old man with a long beard and a brown hat rummaging through the garbage, while babbling a bunch of random nonsense.

"Is that Old Man McGucket?" Mabel said curiously.

"Wow, heath care must really be good in the future if it can keep him and Grunkle Stan alive all this time," Dipper noted.

"Actually Old Man McGucket died years ago, this is the one you've been looking for Blendin Blandin!" Amelia announced. Hearing his name Blendin quickly turned around to see his hated enemies standing there.

"The Pines Twins!" he snapped pulling out what looked like a toy gun made of wooden plank with a soda bottle and flashlight taped to it. "No I will have my revenge! Take this!" Blendin yelled only to have his makeshift gun fall apart upon pulling the trigger. "Oh man," he groaned as he tried to run away.

"Halt or we'll fire!" Mabel threatened holding her cell phone like a gun. Blending, believing that the weapon is real, immediately stopped and held his hands above his head. "Alright you start talking!"

"Yeah, you better tell us everything or else!" Dipper demanded holding his own phone as a gun as well.

"Alright I'll tell, just don't hurt me!" Blendin cowered. In his state of mind he really did see the phones as guns. After briefing them on the events that led to this. Blendin explained to them how they would need amber from the Dinosaur era to return back to their time. (Again you can read about all the details in my other story) Not wanting to put anyone in unnecessary danger, Dipper opted to go alone. Mabel wanted to come along but he convinced her to guard Blendin, since he's still unsure about Amelia and Tyrone intent.

Dipper made this way to the destroyed cabin over the old cavern where he first found the dinosaurs strapped in amber. Carefully making his way through the cave he was relieved to find that most of the dinos were still safely encased in amber. What few ones that did melt out were nowhere to be seen. Recalling how Blendin said that it works better with dino sweat, Dipper quickly went over to the amber pile where one of the dinos broke out of. "This should have plenty of dino sweat in it," Dipper said to himself picking the amber pieces.

"Whoa, this place is amazing," Amelia gasped admiring the dinos still trapped in amber.

"AMELIA! What are you doing here?" Dipper demanded. "This place is dangerous!"

"To a 5 year old maybe. It's not like these guys are still alive." Amelia laughed. _'Besides, I really want to have a grand adventure with you,'_ Amelia whispered to herself. _'Great now I'm doing it,'_ retorted seeing as how she always criticized Tyrone for doing it. After gathering the necessary amber the two hurried back to the others.

Meanwhile back at the dump. "Hey where's Amelia?" Mabel wondered.

"Hum, I thought it was a little quiet around here," Tyrone chuckled not missing his mistress.

"Hey Tyrone, what's going on with you and Amelia anyways?" Mabel asked.

"Nothing, she's the lady of the house and I'm her Butler in training," Tyrone shrugged. " I get to look forward to a life a servitude all because of my dad couldn't leave crazy town and join the rest of us in the real world!"

"So you don't like this monster mystery stuff?" Mabel asked.

"I just believe that there comes a time when all boys need to put away their toys, and dad should have done that the day he decided to get married! Then I wouldn't be stuck with her." Tyrone preached.

"So you don't like working for Amelia?" Mabel asked curiously. She was sure that her 'romance radar' detected something between the two.

"It's a living, I just wish she lay off the foot massages." He simply said. _'But it's Pacifica who I really want to serve,'_ Tyrone whispered. That's when he noticed that Mabel was looking at him oddly. "Oh look they're back," he said pointing to Dipper and Amelia wanting to change the subject for fearing that she heard him.

"Dipper did you get the stuff?" Mabel asked her brother. Dipper showed her the amber he collected.

"Perfect!" Blendin said grabbing the rocks and placing them in the toaster oven. "Now after all these years I can finally have my revenge!" Blendin laughed as he activated the device.

"What you talking about?" Mabel demanded.

"This is not a time machine, but a time retriever!" Blendin explained. "It will scan the time stream for the DNA in the amber and bring a living match right here!"

"What did he say?" Mabel asked getting all confused.

"He's bringing a dinosaur from the past to here!" Dipper explained as a baby pterodactyl appeared out of the time portal.

"Oh no not you again!" Mabel complained as the baby pterodactyl tried to take a bite out of her.

"Blendin what's your game here?" Dipper demanded as he tried to keep the pterodactyl from pecking his eyes out, before it started chasing after Amelia.

"Revenge of course," Blendin laughed. "I was trying to get back to my own time but after seeing you here I decided to take you down myself!"

"Well you're not going to get away with this!" Dipper said putting up a false bravado.

"Well what are you going to do about it?" Blendin laughed. For that Dipper had no answer, so he just ducked and hid hoping to come up with a plan.

Amelia screamed in terror as the baby pterodactyl jumped in front of her! Remembering what Dipper told her in the cavern she stayed directly in front of it, hiding in its blind spot. "Hah, you can't see me even though I'm right in front of you!" Amelia taunted staying directly in the dino's blind spot. While she was safe at the moment, she had no idea how to get out of this mess.

Elsewhere Tyrone watch as the Dino cornered Amelia. "Well that solves that," Tyrone chuckled glad to be free of Amelia once and for all. But as he saw the Dino's mouth opening, and the realization that she might actually get eaten, sunk in! Something inside of him clicked, and a sense of chivalry that he's always considered outdated switched on. Then without thinking about it, he rushed to Amelia's aid. "Get out of there!" Tyrone yelled pushing Amelia out of the way of the dino as the creature snapped its jaw where Amelia's head would have been. Unfortunately once out of its blind spot the baby pterodactyl started pursuing the two kids.

"You idiot! Thanks to you he can see me now!" Amelia scolded as she ran for her life.

"Sorry for trying to save your life princess," Tyrone retorted running along side her. Already regretting not letting the monster eat her.

"Well you'd do a better job if you listen to your father's stories! He's dealt with this kind of thing before!" Amelia lectured.

"So what is he doing now?" Tyrone asked looking around for his young father.

"At the moment, trying to keep us from getting eaten," Dipper said grabbing a rusty pipe and smacking the dino in the head.

"Great idea Dipper!" Mabel complimented grabbing some old paddles and started attacking the dino as well. "Die, die you evil pig eater!" Mabel screamed. Seeing his family's bravery inspired Tyrone to take action as well, picking up whatever he could and throwing it at the dino! At first it looked like their attack was having no effect, but then the baby pterodactyl started to keel over and then collapse on the ground. "Did we do it?" Mabel wondered.

Dipper carefully prodded the dino to make sure it's down. Just then it started to move, and the kids jumped back! To everyone's surprise Old Man McGucket crawled out from underneath. "I found my spoons!" he declared followed by a crazy gig.

"Hey this is the baby pterodactyl we met a year ago!" Dipper exclaimed.

"So does that means...did he just came out of...I'm going to be sick!" Amelia gagged trying to keep from hurling.

"NNNOOOO!" Blendin cried seeing his dino going down.

"So what cha' going to do now?" Mabel mocked.

"I can still use these to bring even more dinosaurs from the past!" Blendin said tossing the remaining amber into the toaster oven.

"Yup he's lost it," McGucket commented. Soon more portals opened up and more dinos appeared.

"You just had to bring extras didn't you," Amelia retorted.

"I just thought better safe than sorry," Dipper defended.

"Look can you save the I told you so speech for after we survive this!" Tyrone said backing away from the dinos.

"What do we do?" Mabel asked her brother.

"Pray for a miracle," Dipper gulped. The moment he said that two men appeared out of a flash of light.

"NO! Not the Time Paradox Avoidance Enforcement Squadron again!" Blendin cried.

"Blendin Blandin, you are charged with illegal use of time retriever!" one of the men said.

"But it's not my fault, it's his!" Blendin argued pointing to Dipper. "He's Dipper Pines! The most wanted criminal in all of time!"

"Dipper Pines, never heard of him," the men said after looking through their files.

"I guess I didn't do whatever it was I'm suppose to do to become the worst time criminal," Dipper figured.

"That or he's just crazy," Tyrone putting his two cents in.

"What no this cannot be! I'll get you for this somehow, somewhere, some time!" Blending swore.

"Alright we've apprehended the fugitive. Activating reset function and send everyone and everything back to their proper times." the Time Enforcers reported activated their devices. Soon Dipper, Mabel, Old Man McGucket, and the dinos started glowing.

"Bye you two see you in the future," Mabel said optimistically. Dipper only looked sadly at his son and Amelia.

"If we still exist that is," Amelia whispered sadly as they all faded away. Amelia and Tyrone closed their eyes waiting for the inevitable, when nothing. Curiously patting themselves and checking out each other, looking for any abnormalities or differences. They found none. "I guess everything is still the same," Amelia said hopefully.

"That's a disappointment, I was hoping that I wouldn't be you butler anymore." Tyrone complained but glad to still exist all the same.

"Well let's go home, I have to punish you for endangering my life back there," Amelia grinned.

"But I was trying to save your life, doesn't that count for something!" Tyrone argued.

"Nope," Amelia said playfully.

"Then can it be something other than rubbing your feet? That grosses me out." Tyrone begged.

"But Tyrone, I love it when you massage my feet!" Amelia whined. "It's the only thing that relaxes me. I can't sleep at night unless you do it."

Tyrone's eyes widen in shock. "Wait is that why you keep punishing me!?" Tyrone demanded. Amelia didn't answer but instead just smiled at him, a warm and friendly smile that he's never seen her do before. It made him skip a heart beat. Then without warning she took off running. Tyrone groaned as he chased after her, leaving him very confused and conflicted. As Amelia ran down the road, she couldn't help but feel more alive. All of a sudden the world, which always seemed so bland and mundane, just became a whole lot brighter and filled with wonder. Wonders that she hopes to discover on future adventures.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So now Tyrone and Amelia have entered the weirdness of Gravity Falls. What sort of adventures are waiting for our duo. Honestly I don't know. Embarrassingly I cannot think of any more monster mayhem and/or magical adventures for them to go on. So if you have any ideas or suggestions, please tell me. Otherwise the story will end next chapter.  
><strong>


	6. New Adventures

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GRAVITY FALLS**

Amelia and Tyrone stood nervously in front of the gate to the Northwest manor. Even though there have been no apparent changes to themselves after young Dipper and Mabel returned to the past, who's to say that their families haven't changed? Worse yet, what if the whole time line has been rewritten any only them two remained the same due to some weird quantum theory that protected them because there were at the center of at this time travel business? Mustering all the courage they can, they entered the mansion.

"Where have you two been?" Pacifica scolded.

"Yes, we were worried sick!" Dipper added. The two kids began backing off under the towering form of their parents. But while Tyrone was simply concern about what punishment they would be receiving, Amelia was carefully studying their surroundings. So far there have been no significant changes to the house or the decor, and judging by the fact that Dipper is still wearing his butler uniform, shows that most likely he hasn't change either.

"Well at least you two are safe, but please don't run off like that without telling anyone again." Pacifica pleaded even though she knows it is futile with her daughter.

"Yes mother," Amelia said gracefully before going to her room. Tyrone was about to leave as well when Dipper stopped him.

"Son, did you see anything strange out there?" Dipper asked.

"Un no why do you asked?" Tyrone responded nervously. While he knew he really should talk to his father about what had occurred, deep down he's been trying to erase it from his memory, or at least bury it in the back of his subconscious.

"Nothing, it's just that this town can be really dangerous if you don't know what you are doing." Dipper warned. "Now go check up on Amelia. Make sure that she's alright."

"Fine," Tyrone groaned going up to Amelia's room.

After he left, Dipper and Pacifica's faces became serious. "Do you think?" Pacifica asked.

"Most likely," Dipper responded.

"Are you going to give them the book?" Pacifica asked fearfully.

"How? They don't exist anymore remember." Dipper whispered.

"Right," Pacifica shuttered as she recalled one of their most hazardous adventures. One that nearly costed them their lives which resulted in the lost of the Books.

* * *

><p>Up in Amelia's room, Tyrone knocked on the door. "Who is it?" Amelia asked, even though she had a pretty good idea.<p>

"It's me," Tyrone responded. "I'm here for my punishment," he snipped.

"Come back later, I'm not ready." Amelia responded.

Out of frustration for everything that has occurred, Tyrone just burst into her room, not caring about the consequences. "Look, I'm really tried. So can we please just get this over with...AH!" Tyrone blushed with embarrassment to see her in a bathrobe. "Why are you NAKED?" Tyrone yelped, looking away as to not offend her. Though to be honest, he really has no interest looking at her anyways.

"I said I wasn't ready," Amelia said calmly and patiently, which only severed to made her words sound even more scary. "And not naked, but to answer your question, I was about to take my bath." She said with a slight chuckle. It is rather amusing to see him all flustered. "Are you still here? Do you want to take a bath with me?" she teased.

"What? No! It's just that...look I'm really tired, so can we just do the punishment thing so I can go to bed?" Tyrone pleaded.

"You mean you want to touch my feet when their dirty and sweaty?" Amelia asked in astonishment.

"It's not like I haven't done so before," Tyrone shot back.

"What do you mean? I've always made sure my feet are clean before you come." Amelia whispered in disappointment. At that point Tyrone's photographic memory kicked in. He recalled that every time he came to massage her feet they were always clean with a slight hint of lavender scent. And that slimy feel he thought was sweat; turns out that it was actually lotion. He mentally slapped himself for not noticing earlier. Amelia looked at him sadly, she could tell by his reaction that he never noticed that she kept her feet clean for him. "Look we've both had a long day, so how about we forget about the punishment for now." Amelia suggested.

"Really?" Tyrone asked is disbelief.

"Really, but be prepared tomorrow, because it will be even harder." Amelia warned. With that Tyrone exited her room and she got ready for her bath and then bed.

* * *

><p>The next day, Amelia told their parents that they were going shopping. Since there's nothing strange about that, they let them go. As they left the manor, Tyrone found it odd that she didn't take the limo or any other transport. Instead they were walking down the road and not in the direction of the shopping centers.<p>

"Excuse me miss," Tyrone always calls her that when he suspects that she's up to something. "But where are we going?"

"You'll see," Amelia said playfully. It would be an hour later when Tyrone realized that they were heading for the...

"Welcome to the Mystery Shack! Be sure to spend all your money here." Stan greeting tourist in his usual manner. That's when he noticed a familiar figure walking up to the Shack. "Hey Tyrone, coming to work for your good ole' Grunkle Stan." Stan greeting his great grandnephew.

"Uh, not today, Grunkle Stan." Tyrone feeling very uncomfortable right now. "Anyway this is Amelia Northwest. She wanted to see you." Tyrone introduced.

"Yeah I know her." Stan spat. "And you can tell your mom I'm not selling!" He yelled before storming into the Shack.

"What was that all about?" Tyrone asked.

"Mom wanted to make this area a mini-mall," Amelia explained before following Stan into the Shack.

Even though Stan didn't see her entering, he knew she was standing behind him. "Look kid, tell your mom..."

"I'm not here for my mom," Amelia said straight up. "I'm here for Dipper's Book." Amelia traced the number 3 on the palm of her hand, remembering all the stories her mom and Dipper told her of their adventures and the Book responsible for them. This caused all the color left in Stan's face to drain away.

"Alright everybody out, store is closed. I will not hesitate to use the hose on the elderly!" Stan chasing all his paying customers away.

"Stan what is going on?" Wendy asked only to notice the expression of Amelia's face. "Oh no," she groaned. She has seen that look on Dipper's face enough to know that it means trouble.

"Look kid, I don't know how much your parents have told you, but the Books are gone. Dipper realized how dangerous they were and destroyed them." Stan explained.

"Is it anymore dangerous than the monsters described in them?" Amelia challenged.

"Just what are you saying?" Stan asked cautiously.

"Only that knowledge is power and that Dipper wouldn't just leave the townsfolk defenseless against the things that go bump in the night." Amelia said.

"What do you think kid?" Stan asked Tyrone.

"Hey leave me out of this, I don't want anything to do with all this crazy." Tyrone insisted.

"Hm, are you sure you're not Dipper's kid?" Stan asked Amelia. "You seem an awfully a lot more like him that this guy." Stan noted.

"Sadly no, my home DNA kit pretty much confirmed it." Amelia said sadly, wishing that she is Dipper's daughter.

"What are you doing with a home DNA kit?" Stan wondered.

"Never mind that, what about the Book?" Amelia asked getting back on subject. "I'll pay you handsomely for it." Amelia started waving 50 dollar bill in front of Stan's face.

"I told you they don't exist anymore. I can't sell you what I don't have." Stan said sternly but eyeing the money.

"If you don't have it, then I'm assuming you know who does and/or where?" Amelia deduced pulling out another 50. At this point Stan is starting to sweat.

"Oh no," Wendy groaned. She knows that Stan is starting to weaken and it is her job to stop him. "Stan have you forgotten? You've won the lottery. You don't need the money anymore, in fact you're almost as rich as the Northwest." Wendy reminded him.

"Almost," Stan whispered, still a little weak but managed to regain some self control. "You almost got me there kid, but you're going to need ten times more than that to sway me!" Stan challenged.

Amelia smiled as she pulled out a wad of cash, then opening it up like an oriental fan, revealing all of them to be 100 dollar bills, causing everyone's jaws to drop all the way to the ground. "I've been saving my allowance for just this occasion." she boasted.

"Holy..." Stan stuttered as if having a heart attack. Stan then got up and walked over to the broken snack machine.

"Stan don't, you remember what happened to Dipper and Mabel. They nearly got killed because of this." Wendy pleaded.

"I know, but look at her. Even though she's not Dipper's kid, she still has his blood. She's going to go looking no matter what, at least this way she will be better prepared." Stan said. Wendy reluctantly nodded in agreement. Stan they opened the snack machine and pulled out several sheets of paper. "I don't have the book, but I do have these copies I made." Stan said placing them on the table. Amelia reached out for them, but Stan pulled them back. "Look kid, I'll be willing to sell you this stuff, but only if you promise to only use them for defense. Don't go looking for trouble." Stan warned.

"Of course, so can I see them?" Amelia asked. Stan nodded and handed her half the sheets. Amelia skimmed through them giving her a general idea of what is written. "Alright I'll take it," she decided putting the money down on the table.

Stan picked up the money and crammed it down his shirt. "And you," Stan pointing to Tyrone. "You better keep a close eye on her otherwise," Stan running his finger across his neck hinting about how the dangers are real. Tyrone gulped as he followed Amelia out of the Shack.

"Why do I feel that we've made a big mistake?" Wendy said.

"Yeah, you better tell Dipper what happened," Stan ordered.

"Me, why me?" Wendy asked.

"Because sure I don't want to tell him." Stan argued.

On the road home, Amelia looked through her files filled with facts and hand drawings of monsters beyond her wildest imaginations. Eager to see them for herself, she immediately picked up the pace. Trailing behind her, Tyrone glanced at some of the papers he was carrying. All he could see was the words 'Extremely Dangerous' on every page. Some of it written in his dad's handwriting. Tyrone sighed sadly wishing, not for the first time, that he was safe at home with his mom.


	7. First Contact

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GRAVITY FALLS**

**A/N: This story and Gorgon idea was inspired by Araitsume, who is also responsible for my TV Trope page. Thank you. Also I'm still looking for more ideas or suggestions.**

* * *

><p>After purchasing the copies of Dipper's old book from Stan Pines, Amelia spent the next couple of days locked in her room scanning them into her computer. Organizing them using her own preferred method and adding things in that her mother and Dipper have told her. She then downloaded the data into her N-pad, a Northwest brand prototype tablet which unlike the mass produced version was designed to last with a scratch resistant covering, impact shock-absorbers, and waterproof protection. The ones sold on the market were deliberately designed to breakdown rather quickly so that consumers would be force to keep buying upgrades for them. Once it was done downloading, she did quick trial run so that she could easily she could access any files on any monster with in a matter of seconds. You can't afford to be slow when dealing with real monsters after all.<p>

While she was doing all this, Tyrone was pretty much stuck with delivering food to her room and answering her calls. Their parents, while concerned, didn't really seem to be doing anything to discourage her and instead tried to get Tyrone to be a better butler and bodyguard with rigorous cleaning and martial arts training. During times when he have a moment, he would look through the copies himself. As he read how terrifying some of these monsters are, he began to question everyone's sanity, since they seem to enjoy the fact that monsters are real. "Finished!" Amelia announced disconnecting her N-pad from her computer.

"Congratulations," Tyrone said with his usual sarcastic tone.

"Mock me all you want, but this is the beginning of something grand." Amelia said holding up the N-pad proudly as if it was something sacred. "Now let's see, what shall we go looking for first? Mermaids? Gnomes? Rainacorns?" Amelia scrolled through her pad.

"Why not vampires?" Tyrone suggested. "Aren't you girls into that sort of thing?"

Amelia as about to retort how she's not like other girls when she came upon this interesting side note connected to the vampire files. "You know what, that's a good idea." Amelia said after reading the file. "Let's go vampire hunting!" Causing Tyrone to mentally kick himself in the butt.

* * *

><p>Amelia told her mother that she and Tyrone were heading out to a party and won't be coming home for a few hours. Pacifica seemingly accepted their fib and instructed her daughter to call if they are going to be late. After leaving the house, the two journeyed through the woods passing the mountains with a sign that said 'Pain Hole' next to a small hole. While Tyrone had no idea where Amelia was taking him, he couldn't help but feel something familiar about the path they were taking. "It should be somewhere around here," he heard Amelia mumbling checking her N-pad.<p>

"What should be here?" Tyrone asked.

"The Stone Garden," Amelia said.

"Stone Garden?" asked with a puzzled look.

"You know that one where the cockatrice turns animals and people into statues," Amelia showing Tyrone the file.

"So you want us to find a lizard/chicken thing that could turn us into over sized paperweights at a glance. WHY?" Tyrone questioning her sanity and not for the first time he may add. "I thought we were looking for vampires!"

"We are sort of," Amelia shrugged, only to see the confused expression on his face. "You have no idea do you? Don't you ever pay attention to any of your dad's stories." Amelia sighed with disappointment.

"Well of sort of...no, not really." Tyrone admitted.

"When our parents were just kids, they got lost in the woods where they encountered vampires, cockatrice, and a mad scientist. In fact it was on that very journey that they first fell in love with each other. Isn't that romantic." Amelia swooned as if reading one of her novels.

"It would be romantic if they had a happily ever after ending, but we already know that's never going to happen." Tyrone snipped. If there's one thing Tyrone can't stand, is being reminded that his dad and his crush used to be in a relationship, and worst, possibly still in love with each other.

"You never know," Amelia said playfully. Just then they heard some rustling in bushes. They both cautiously approached the bushes when a tiny rabbit jumped out, startling both of them. "Phew, that was close," Amelia joked.

"Can we go home now," Tyrone whined.

"Not until we find a cockatrice," Amelia stamped.

"Oh and you think that some crazy creature that my dad probably most likely made up is just going to appear just like that!" Tyrone slamming his hand on a nearby tree in frustration. While he didn't hit the tree all that hard, it did shake a little causing a small creature with the head of chicken and the body of lizard to land right on top his head. "AAAAHHHHH! GET IT OFF ME!" Tyrone screamed, causing the cockatrice to scream as well. Shocked and terrified the cockatrice began shooting beams from its eyes turning trees, bushes, and a few animals, into stone. Luckily the cockatrice was still on Tyrone's head so he was safe from the eye blasts, Amelia however was forced to dodged the beams eventually hiding behind some stone bushes. Before long, both Tyrone and the cockatrice started to calm down a bit.

"Are you done yet?" Amelia asked stepping out of her hiding place. The cockatrice was about to panic again when Amelia offered it a granola bar. "I know you like bread, but trust me, this is a lot better." The cockatrice studied the granola bar curiously before pecking at it. "There you see it's good," Amelia smiled. The cockatrice seemed to squawk in agreement.

"There you found your freaky bird/lizard thing. Can we go home now?" Tyrone pleaded. After witnessing that this thing can really turn people into stone, he knew that this is one place he didn't want to be. The cockatrice seemingly taking offense to being called a bird/lizard started hissing at Tyrone, but then stopped and started staring at him almost with strange recognition. "What's up with him?" Tyrone wondered.

"Could it be that this is the same cockatrice that our parents found? And that he think that you are Dipper." Amelia hypothesized.

"Great, now even monsters compares me to dad." Tyrone sulked.

"This is great. Now that this cockatrice knows that we are friends, this will give us a great opportunity to study it." Amelia said excitedly.

"You want to spend more time with this petrifying terror?" Tyrone groaned. Surprisingly the cockatrice did not take offense and simply cuddled up to Tyrone, freaking the boy out even more.

"Aw, he likes you." Amelia teased.

"ANTHRACITE, WHERE ARE YOU?!" they heard a strange voice calling out. The cockatrice perked up and started crowing loudly. Pretty soon a strange and beautiful girl who looked about their age, maybe a year older, wearing a hooded cloak stepped out. "Who are you and what are you doing to my pet Anthracite!" the girl demanded pulling her hood back. Tyrone and Amelia gasped as they saw that she had snakes on her head!

"She's a Gorgon!" Amelia screamed with both a mixture of fear and excitement.

"What's a Gorgon?" Tyrone asked with a mixture of fear and dread.

"You know, like Medusa." Amelia tried to explain. "Seriously read a book."

"I know who Medusa is, thank you very much!" Tyrone retorted. Not wanting to admit that he only knows of her from movies.

"Don't ever say that name in my presence!" the Gorgon girl sneered, with her eyes glowing. "Because of her and her sisters, my tribe are now outcasts!"

"So you're not evil and not going to turn us into stone?" Amelia asked hopefully.

"No we are not evil," the girl insisted. "But I am going to turn you into stone. After all we can't have you telling anyone else about us." the girl's eyes were about to fire, when the cockatrice jumped out in front of Amelia and Tyrone with it's wings out in a defensive position. "Anthracite, what's wrong?" the Gorgon girl asked. "Are these two your friends?" The cockatrice now named Anthracite nodded. "Alright then I won't turn them into stone," the Gorgon girl conceded as her eyes stopped glowing.

"Uh, thank you for not turning us into stone," Amelia nervously said. "My name is Amelia by the way. Amelia Northwest, and this is my butler Tyrone Pines." she introduced.

"Butler in training," Tyrone corrected her. He didn't want to give anyone any false ideas that he's planning on staying her butler.

"Pines, where have I heard that name before," the Gorgon girl pondered before she noticed that they were waiting on her. , "Oh, nice to meet you, I am Princess Granita of the Gorgon tribe." Granita introduced herself.

"Tribe? As in more than one of you?" Amelia said excitedly.

"Yes, we are currently in hiding thanks to those no good sisters!" Granita hissed.

"You mean Medusa right?" Tyrone blurted out causing Granita's eyes to glow again.

"Idiot!" Amelia scolded putting her hand over his mouth. The last thing she wants to be turned into stone by accident, due to Tyrone's stupidity.

"No, no this is my fault." Granita regaining her composure. "I'm sure you heard how Medusa and her two sisters tried to take over the world right. Well after they were captured, the rest of the magical world started to shun us. Accusing us if we were part of their insane plan!"

"Guilty by association, I can relate." Tyrone said, thinking of all the times people kept comparing him to Dipper despite the fact that he doesn't want to have anything to do with his old man.

Granita smiled at his response taking some small comfort in it. "So now we live in seclusion. Though we hope that one day others will accept us again and we can rejoin the magical world." she said wistfully. "So what are you doing out here?" she asked the kids.

"Looking for a cockatrice to be honest." Amelia answered. "You see, his father Dipper Pines told us of how..."

"DIPPER PINES!" Granita interrupted, recognizing the name. "You mean the Dipper Pines, the human assistant to the Western American Dragon?"

Amelia brought out her N-pad and started searching for the dragon file. "Oh you mean Haley Long," Amelia read. "Yes, Dipper actually worked with her a few years ago."

"Can he still get in contact with the dragons? If the dragons starts backing us up again, we can finally wash our hands of Medusa's crimes." Granita said hopefully.

"Well I can ask him, but no promises." Amelia stressed. Truthfully she had no idea how to bring up the subject without revealing that she's secretly monster hunting to her parents. Well she is a smart girl, maybe she can find a way to contact this Haley Long herself; but even if she did, there's no guarantee that Haley would even listen to her. Still no one would fault her for not trying.

"You have my appreciation, if there's anything I can do?" Granita offered.

"Well, now that you mentioned it. I am trying to document the lifestyles of magical creatures, and was wondering if you can help out with that?" Amelia suggested.

"I don't know," Granita said hesitantly. The magical world already tries to keep itself a secret from the human world, and the Gorgons are already outcasts as it is. This might make them even more despises by the other magical creatures.

"You know a positive documentary could help your case with the dragons," Amelia winked.

"You're right, come I will show you to my village." Granita said leading the way.

"Have you no shame?" Tyrone said shaking his head, because he believes that Amelia has no intention of helping the Gorgons.


	8. Of Butterflies and Ninjas

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GRAVITY FALLS  
>AN: This story and Gorgon idea was inspired by Araitsume, who is also responsible for my TV Trope page. Thank you for that.**

* * *

><p>Princess Granita led Amelia and Tyrone to her village of Stone Falls, which to their surprise was very modern. In fact it look very similar to Gravity Falls. In order to prevent a panic, Granita had the foresight to disguise the two humans in cloaks similar to what she was wearing, and so far it seems that none of the Gorgons have noticed them as they continued along on their daily businesses. Though they all looked like they were getting ready for a big event. "Nice place you got here," Amelia complimented taking a few pictures in her phone.<p>

"Thank you," Granita blushed as she led her two guest to a modest two story house. "Please wait here while I talk to the council." Granita pleaded. After she left, Amelia got comfortable on the couch, while Tyrone carefully peeked out of the window.

"Will you stop being so paranoid," Amelia said as she began cataloging everything she has observed so far into her N-pad.

"Paranoid, I'm not being paranoid. I'm way past paranoid to a full blown freak out panic state!" Tyrone shot back. "I mean seriously, we are in a town full of monsters that will either eat us or turn us into stone! How can you be so relaxed in this situation!?"

"Will you calm down, if they wanted to eat us or turn us to stone, they wouldn't be so hospitable, would they?" Amelia pointed out.

"Unless of course they are getting a giant stew pot or a spot in the museum ready for us," Tyrone mumbled.

"Well if it comes to that, I'm sure you will find a way to save us, my most dependable butler." Amelia teased.

"What in the entire time of our relationship would make you think I would be capable of find a way out of this?" Tyrone asked curiously.

"Because you are Dipper's son after all." Amelia stated proudly, unaware that Tyrone is taking objection to that.

About an hour later, Granita returned. "Great news, the council have decided to allow you to participate in the Stoning festival!" Granita said excitedly.

"That's great, I can't wait to see one of your stoning festivals." Amelia said with equal eagerness.

"Stoning festival?" Tyrone said skeptically. "Am I the only one finds that title a bit ominous?" he blurted out only to see that everyone was pretty much ignoring him.

* * *

><p>Over at the fair grounds, Tyrone and Amelia found standard festivities with game booths, food, and street performers. While it's not even close to what either one of them would consider a carnival, it's still a nice little get together. About as nice as Gravity Falls founders day. As the two tried to joined in the fun, it was clear that the other Gorgons were reluctant to interact with their human guests, but a few were willing to at least show some hospitality by inviting them to share in the town's speciality, 'Stone Soup'. Yes the very same Stone Soup from the story, which the two kids found surprisingly good, even with Amelia's refined tastes and Tyrone's preference for greasy fast foods. In order to help break the ice, Granita invited Tyrone to go dancing with her. While it looked rather awkward, especially since Tyrone didn't know how to dance, it did help lighten the mood seeing how amusingly clumsy Tyrone is. Eventually the Gorgons started to accept the two as Tyrone started participating in various games like arm wrestling, pie eating contests, and dart throwing. Even winning a few prizes which he gave to Granita as thank you gifts. Amelia began conversing with some of the elder folk to get a better idea of their lifestyle, and like all old folk, the senor Gorgons were more than happy to tell the young whippersnapper their life stories.<p>

"_**Attention please, we are about to begin the stone butterfly ceremony in the flower gardens. Everyone must proceed to the flower gardens."**_ the MC announced over the loud speakers.

"What's the stone butterfly ceremony?" Amelia asked.

"It is one of the most important events of my people," Granita answer cryptically as to not spoil the surprise. Granita led her guests to the flower gardens were they picked out a good place to catch all the action. From careful observation they could see that the males and females were separated into two groups. The men all looking like they were getting ready for a fight, and the women all seemed like they were getting ready for a date. Just then a group of gorgons came to the center of the two groups carting a large crate.

"What is going on?" Amelia asked.

"Inside that crate are hundreds of rare butterflies that we've spent all year breeding. Once they are released, we try to turn them into stone as fast as we can before they fly off." Granita explained.

"Well that sounds stupid," Tyrone blurted out.

"Oh it will be cool, I promise." Granita winked. For some reason she seems to take delight with Tyrone's moody attitude. Soon the butterflies were released and the Gorgons began blasting their eye beams at the surprisingly maneuverable butterflies. After a few minutes barely less than half of the butterflies were turned to stone and fell to the ground. Truthfully more butterflies would have been able to escape, but they were too preoccupied with the flowers to fly away, which in hindsight is probably why the gorgons held this ceremony here. The males quickly charged in and tried to grab the stoned butterflies and hand them over to one of the females. To which the female would either accept the stone butterfly, or toss it back to field for some other male to find it.

"Interesting, this is almost like the penguin's rock ceremony," Amelia commented taking notes. "Are you listening to me?" she scolded her butler.

"Yeah, yeah penguins, rocks, whatever," Tyrone said blankly as he tuned her out by focusing on the butterflies and how he wishes he could fly on out of here just like them. Well the ones not being turned into stone anyways. Just then the one butterfly he's been watching was hit by a gorgon's beam and completely turned into stone. The petrified butterfly then fell straight down landing right on his lap. Tyrone picked up the stone butterfly and offered it to Granita. "Um here you go," he said handing it to her. Granita blushed as she accepted the trinket that just moments ago was fluttering around. Everyone present gasped in shock at what transpired, with Amelia faceplaming herself. "What?" Tyrone asked wondering if he did anything wrong.

"Idiot! Didn't you hear what I just said?" Amelia scolded.

"Yeah something about penguins and rocks right," Tyrone recalled. Though for some reason he felt he should know something about this.

"Yes, as in the Penguin's engagement rock ceremony," Amelia stressed. Tyrone's photographic memory kicked in as he recalled a nature show he watched about how penguins find a mate by giving them rocks as gifts. Only then it clicked in his brain that by giving Granita the stone butterfly, he's basically just proposed to her. He was about to try and clear up this misunderstanding when...

"INFIDEL!" this rather imposing male gorgon screamed holding another stone butterfly. "You were our honored guests and yet you desecrate one of our most sacred rituals!" the gorgon accused.

"Look my bad, but in my defense I really didn't know what was going on. So how about we just let this slide and forget it ever happened." Tyrone said hoping that this will be enough. It wasn't as a few more males were getting ready to pound on the poor human.

"Captain stop!" Granita demanded standing up.

"But your highness," the male gorgon who is apparently a captain pleaded.

"Who is that?" Amelia asked one of the elders sitting next to her.

"That is Marr-ble, the captain of the royal guard. They used to be neighbors and he's had a crush on the princess for years now." the gorgon chuckling like a gossiping school girl.

"I invited them to our festival as a sign of friendship, and I will not have you ruin our chances of reuniting with the rest of the magical world! True he is unaware of our customs, but I believe that union between us will help bridge our people together, which is why I accepted his offering!" Granita said holding up the butterfly that Tyrone gave her. This brought silence to the crowds, as well as a shocked expression on Tyrone who's not exactly thrilled about this situation either.

"No!" Capt. Marr-ble yelled smashing the stone butterfly he had in his hand that he was going to present Granita with. Tyrone turned his eyes away at the brutality of it all, missing the part that not only the butterfly is fine, but it reverted back to normal. Apparently gorgons don't completely turn people into stone, but rather they just encase them in a magical stone coating, perfectly preserving them. Until it's cracked open, freeing the creature inside without any apparent side effects. Amelia was quick to make a note of that in her N-pad. "I demanded my right to challenge!" Capt. Marr-ble issued. The council as well and Granita started discussing the matter. Amelia noticed that in addition to normal speech, the gorgons are also able to communicate through hissing. Probably an ancient language that only the royal family and the council are fluent in since it seems that no one else can understand them. After a brief deliberation, they seemed to come to an agreement.

"I'm sorry my friends," Granita apologized to Amelia and especially to Tyrone. "The challenge is accepted!" Granita announced, bring cheer from the other gorgons.

"What just happened?" Tyrone asked nervously.

"Oh you just got betroth to a serpent princess, and now you have to fight her jealous boyfriend who is also her bodyguard for her hand in marriage." Amelia summarized.

"Great so all I have to do is lose and I get out of this?" Tyrone figured breathing a sigh of relief.

"As you all know, well except for our esteemed guests, all who loses the challenge with be stoned!" the MC notified the crowd.

"Did he just say what I think he just said?" Tyrone gulped.

"Yup, you are either going to get married or a be lawn ornament." Amelia confirmed not showing any real concern over Tyrone's situation and instead just focusing on her N-pad.

"You've got to get me out of this!" Tyrone pleaded.

"You got yourself into this mess, you get yourself out." Amelia said coldly.

"Hey I wouldn't be in this mess if you hadn't dragged me out here!" Tyrone countered.

"Fine, I'll see what I can do," Amelia conceded. She got up from where she was sitting and proceeded to the one of the elders. After discussing something that Tyrone couldn't hear, the elder handed Amelia what looked like a scroll. She then headed back to Tyrone.

"What is that?" Tyrone asked.

"Oh just the rules about the challenges, maybe I can find a loophole to get you out of this. Until them try not to die." Amelia said.

"Thanks a lot," Tyrone said dryly as the gorgons were calling for him. Tyrone went as he was directed and found himself in an arena with five other gorgons including Marr-ble waiting for him. "Um who are these guys?" Tyrone asked pointing to the other gorgons.

"These are Princess Granita's other suitors, you will be facing them in the challenges as well." Marr-ble grinned.

"Terrific," Tyrone groaned. It's clear that they were added to increase the chances of him losing.

* * *

><p>The MC stood in front of the audience ready to host the challenges. "Helllllllooooo Stone Falls, I am you host Rockin' Rocky!" this brought cheers from the crowd. "We're here to witness this terrible blood battle that is about to be waged for the hand of our beautiful princess!" Rockin' Rocky directed everyone's attention to Granita who was waving to the crowd and even blowing kisses at her suitors. This of course prompted the suitors to glare at Tyrone, believing that the kisses were being directed at him. Even though there is no proof of that. "The first challenge we will head to Mt. Midoriyama!" Again the crowds cheered loudly as a large obstacle course appeared out of the ground.<p>

"I take it you guys are fans of Sasuke?" Amelia observed recognizing the design. Like any hardcore Otaku, Amelia refuses to call Japanese shows by their American title.

"If you mean Ninja Warrior, then yes it is one of our favorite shows. Too bad they only do it once a year." Granita sighed. "That's why we made this course so that we can do it anytime we want," she exclaimed. This caused Amelia to worry because she knows how tough the course is that even the most seasoned can veterans fail early on. Things are not off to a good start for her butler.

Rockin' Rocky signaled the start, and just like in Ninja Warrior, the contestants tackle the course one at a time. The first obstacle was the stepping stones, followed by the rolling log, then the spider walk, then the unstable bridge, the half pipe attack, and finished off with the Tarzan swing with rope ladder. Not too surprisingly the first four suitors failed without even getting half way through the course. The others including Marr-ble managed to make it with barely any time to spare. Leaving Tyrone as the last competitor.

Tyrone took a deep breath as he got ready. Of course he doesn't want to marry Granita, but he also doesn't want to be turned into stone either. Hearing the starting bell, Tyrone made his way through the course. The stepping stones he took his time with hopping between one stone at a time, making sure he's got a secure footing before jumping over to the next one. The rolling log was a bit tougher since he couldn't get a good gripe, but by some miracle he managed to hold on till the end. Tyrone poised himself for the spider walk, and thanks to his light weight, he got a good jump from the trampoline and managed to stick on to the walls. Swiftly scaling the walks he hurried to the next event. Feeling the adrenaline rush, Tyrone made a mad dash over the unstable bridge without it even tilting a little. Using that same momentum he ran up the half pipe and by some miracle he manage to grab onto the rope, swing over to the other side, and landed safely on the platform. By this point Tyrone is starting to feel the burn, as he approached the last two obstacles. Taking a moment to catch his breath, he grabbed the rope and swung over to the rope ladder. Getting tangled for a bit as he climbed, he heard the warning alarm that indicated that he was running out of time. Making one last desperate sprint, Tyrone raced over to the buzzer only to see that missed the time limit by 3 seconds!

"Ha, the human has lost! He should be stoned!" Marr-ble declared.

"Aw come on, I at least made it to the end. Doesn't that mean I get some penance for that?" Tyrone argued. The council and Granita started debating this with hissing again, but after some deliberation, Granita gazed apologetically at Tyrone. He could only assume what was decided.

"You are going to be stoned outsider," Marr-ble gloated, coinciding with what Tyrone was thinking. Meanwhile, Amelia was so engrossed with the rule scroll that she is barely noticing what's going on around her.


End file.
